


boxes

by animaterose



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animaterose/pseuds/animaterose
Summary: you and claudia pack her room to start some new beginnings.





	boxes

“aren’t you excited, [y/n]?”

it was a beautiful sunny morning, the birds were chirping, the flowers were blooming. on days like these, you wished you were outside, playing in the grass and maybe having a picnic with claudia. but you had resigned yourself to helping her move out of the old bedroom with the creaky floorboards that shrieked with every slight movement. 

of course you were excited. finally, you had decided to take the next step in your relationship. claudia would be moving in with you.

“i am,” you began, “but for the love of everything living, why does it have to be so nice out?”

she laughed, and you couldn’t help your laughter, too.

“you can go outside and bring back some snacks. i’ll keep going.”

you were always so grateful for her tolerance. with one swift movement, you swung out the door and started down the spiraling stairs. god, she was so perfect, beautiful in every way. you were filled with a blinding bliss as you grabbed a basket of food, unable to think for yourself but able to marvel in your luck for meeting and courting claudia.

as you arrived to the room, you heard a slight shuffling and several thuds. you pushed the door open to find claudia completely out of sight.

“clauds?”

you set the basket down on a table, and continued forward. maybe she had just moved and started packing the closet. maybe she fell asleep. maybe she jumped out of the window. maybe she was kidnapped while you were gone.

as your mind raced with nightmarish ideas of where she went, claudia watched you intently from inside a box, suppressing a giggle. you passed her box, and she almost forgot what she was hiding for as she watched you. at the last moment, she popped out from inside the box and shouted, “BOO!”

you jumped back, supporting yourself on a box behind you and holding your chest. you laughed as you calmed your breathing.

“clauds, you scared me!”

she started laughing with you, still inside the box.

“sorry babe, i couldn’t help myself.”

you two stood there, laughing with each other, the sun filtering through claudia’s window and landing on your smiling faces. and everything was good.


End file.
